pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Ritual Revolvers
|attribute = |released = 15.3.0 |rateoffire = 94 |capacity = 16 |mobility pc = 65 |cost = 250 |Level required = Level 7 |theme = Halloween Themed |number = 393 }} The Ritual Revolvers 'are Backup weapons introduced in the 15.3.0 update. It can be obtained from the Halloween Lottery event. Description It is a Halloween themed weapon that is dual wielded by the player. The weapon shoots bullets that are able to inflict the Burning effect upon hitting an enemy player or monster. At max Efficiency, it can two shot headshot and three shot bodyshot. Appearance Despite its name, there appears to be no revolver aspect of the weapon besides the shape. Their handles appear as if they were carved from the stalk of a pumpkin. Burning candlesticks sit close to the weapons’ hilts and seem as if they give the weapon its burning attribute. The two barrels are textured with a dark purple base color and some black outlines. A red/orange/yellow rod runs through the middle of the barrels. Two jack-o-lantern like insignia adorns the lower parts of the barrel. Combat The weapons are dual wielded by the player. It shoots at a moderate fire rate, regular bullets with instant travel time and can inflict the Burning attribute upon hitting enemy players or monsters. Both pistols hold 8 bullets which totals to 16 bullets. Upon spawning, the player is given two extra magazines. When reloading, the player flips the barrel open, dumps out the two magazines and inserts two extra ones. Strategy It has relatively high damage, good fire rate, moderate capacity, and average mobility. It's a 2 shot headshot and 3 shot bodyshot. Tips * As always, a headshot is a must to conserve ammo and to max DPS. ** Equipping this with a max Backup DPS booster setup will shorten the work. * Use this similarly to the Dual Revolvers. * This weapon's candles take up a lot of screen space so it is recommended not to have it out most of the time. * Take advantage of its Burning attribute wherein enemies under that effect suffer intensive damage over time. * Conserve ammo so as not to waste ammo trying to kill enemies successively. * Use this for Three Category Spam as this weapon has no Input or Output delay. * Reload often, as it has a fairly fast reload. ** Equip this with Cowboy Hat and Hitman Mask for an even more swift reload and additional ammunition supplies. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * A one-shot weapon can effectively counter them. * If you are set alight by its users, retreat ''right away or else the user will continue to eat up your health in the process. * Try to use an area damaging weapon or fast firing Primary to kill them. * In dark places, the candles of this weapon are dead giveaways, meaning you can locate its users and then ambush without them knowing. * Rocket jump above them as they will have a hard time aiming above. Recommended Maps *Pumpkin Island *Spooky Theme Park Equipment Setups This is an effective Backup weapon for any playstyle and especially for Sniper or Primary users. Changelog '''15.3.0 * Initial release. Trivia * It is used for Three Category Spam. *It is part of the Halloween Set, along with the Poisonous Vine and the Deadman's Rifle. * Although this weapon is an original design, it seems like the base design/model was from the Dual Revolvers. * It is based off the Reaper’s shotguns with the Halloween costume from overwatch. * Its shape looks similar to that of the Dead Star. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Burning Category:Dual Weapons Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Parts Items Category:Halloween Set Category:Mythical Category:Single Shots